Of Ruses, Rings, and Royalty
by aphfangirl7476
Summary: Summary: Alfred is ready to propose to Arthur with a...Walmart ring! Or does he have something else up his sleeve? Established relationship USUK. Not AU. Discontinued.


Of Ruses, Rings, and Royalty

By: aphfangirl7476

* * *

><p>~~USUK~~<p>

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

Today was the day, man. I took a deep breath. I was going to propose to my long time love, Arthur Kirkland today. I knew the Brit loved fancy jewels even if he wouldn't admit it. I mean come on, he was a freaking pirate!

Yeah, he definitely liked jewels. I looked down at the small velvet box that I had to give to him. He better like this better than the last time. That was hilarious! I snickered to myself as I remembered last week when I pulled this stunt. It was of course a joke leading up to today.

~~Last Week~~

~~Third Person~~

Arthur was sitting in his favorite chair humming softly to himself while he embroidered a new throw pillow with the British coat of arms. It was a peaceful day. He woke up next to Alfred who was smiling at him softly. "Hey." the young American had whispered softly.

He had been so sweet all morning. Making breakfast, hugging him gently, telling him how much he loved him. Arthur knew Alfred was up to something when he kissed him sweetly, and said he'd be right back. The git probably thinks he's being clever.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. Oh, Alfred, he mused strangely cheerfully for the Brit. He sipped his tea carefully, and continued on with his embroidery.

At that moment the door opened, and Alfred's loud voice filled the room, "Artie! I'm home!" Arthur face palmed at the git's idiocy. "I'm in here Alfred! And my name is Arthur!"

Alfred laughed and walked into the room where Arthur was sitting. "Still embroidering I see?" Arthur narrowed his emerald eyes in disgust, sensing the American's irritating mood, "Sod off, there's nothing wrong with embroidery."

Alfred laughed again, and walked over to Arthur. "I never said there was." Arthur scowled and turned away. "Today you didn't." Al sighed at his boyfriend's pessimistic attitude. He wasn't making this easy.

With a nervous breath, Alfred took Arthur's embroidery out of the Brit's hands and replaced it with his own shaking ones. "Close your eyes." Arthur look shell shocked at the sudden change in mood but obediently shut his green eyes delicately as only a true gentleman could. "Alright." he whispered slowly, curiously.

Alfred took a deep breath, and pulled a small silver and blue colored ring out of his pocket. "Okay, baby. You can open your eyes now."

Arthur visibly twitched at the pet name, but still opened his eyes nevertheless. What he saw shocked him. Alfred was down on one knee with a nervous grin on his face. The thing that shocked him the most was there was an engagement ring in the git's shaking hand. "Alfred?"

Alfred silenced him with a small shh, and continued on with his proposal of sorts. "Arthur, will you marry me?" Arthur looked down at the ring for a second, not knowing what to say. It was pretty, but as an expert in jewels, something seemed very off.

His eye narrowed as he realised why that was. The blasted ring was a fake! That wanker! "Alfred," he started slowly, "This is fake. Where did you get it?" Alfred blushed, and looked away. "...Walmart."

"Walmart! How much did it cost?" Arthur continued on in a dangerously low voice. The American shifted slightly, and looked down. "Twelve dollars."

Arthur felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. "Is this some kind of a bloody joke? You know how I feel about marriage you absolute moron!" Alfred bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Arthur was just too cute when angered. He knew perfectly well that marriage was a very sacred thing to the Briton, and not something to be taken lightly. However, he just couldn't resist pushing his buttons. So he burst out laughing. "Ok you caught me! I'm joking, but honestly, Artie I didn't mean to hurt you."

The sandy blonde was too far gone in his anger by this point to care what Alfred meant, however. He felt like a bloody butcher knife just got thrusted into his gut. With a shriek of pain he flung the offending ring at the idiotic American's head. "Too late, Alfred. Get out of my house!"

Alfred gasped in shock, rubbing his sore head. It didn't matter how furious Arthur was, he never, and I do mean never threw the American out of his house. "Ow! But, Artie!" Arthur's bright red face flared angrily as tears started to well in the man's now blood shot eyes. "I don't care, Jones! Get the bloody hell out of my house!" With that said, the older man summoned all of his strength and practically shoved the sputtering young American out of his house.

~~USUK~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

Needless to say, that wasn't a good day. That was also the last time I saw Arthur. I was scared shitless at the idea of seeing my lover again, but I hoped that this would make it up to him for practically stomping on his soul, and burning it while dancing on the ashes. As the hero, it was my job to make it up to my princess however.

So I've been staying in London for the past week waiting for the custom made ring to be done. The real ring that I was going to be giving to the love of my life. It was sure to be absolutely beautiful. I had requested the ring to be a 12 karat sapphire set in 18K white gold. The sapphire was to be surrounded by diamonds, and I had requested it to look as close to Princess Diana's ring as possible.

They had assured me that it would be no problem, and I was pleased when they had followed through on their promise. I was now on my way over to Arthur's house now with the ring. Dressed in my best black suit, with black leather dress shoes, and a silky red tie framing my crisp white shirt, I was sure that Arthur would be impressed. Hell, I had even brushed my hair, and it was perfect aside from Nantucket.

I arrived at his house in a few minutes, and took a deep breath as I got out of my flashy red convertible. This was the day Al. I was actually going to do it for real. Summoning all of my heroic courage, I tightly gripped the blue velvet box, as I walked towards the front door. Obviously, I knew if the Brit was home, he would yell at me, and not make it easy, but I was determined to make him mine.

I reached the front door, and took a calming breath as I rung the doorbell. I heard a muffled curse, and loud footsteps approaching the door. Please don't tell me the surprise caused him to spill tea all over himself again. That would suck! Thankfully, luck was on my side as my beautiful angel opened the door with no tea spilled on him.

"What are you doing here, Alfred? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to see you after what you did to me." Arthur growled out. I gave him a quick once over as I scrambled for a response. He was dressed neatly in black slacks, and a ruby red sweater vest. His black tie was a sharp contrast to his crisp white shirt. "Arthur, you look...beautiful."

The Brit visibly twitched, and struggled to remain furious despite the dark blush that now decked out his fair face. "Flattery will get you nowhere, git. What the bloody hell do you want?" Not waiting to get a response, Arthur started to close the door, but I reached out and grabbed his wrist quickly. "No wait. I wanted to see you."

"Well you've seen me, now will you bugger off?" I blinked pleadingly at him with my blue eyes. He always had a weakness for them so I prayed that they would work. "Just talk to me, please?" He twitched, and sighed. "Very well, come in."

~~USUK~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

I can't believe that the git actually had the nerve to show his bloody face after he had the gall to break my heart! Curse his cuteness! He looked very dashing in his suit, but for the life of me I couldn't understand why he was wearing one. I supposed I would find out soon, so I stepped aside and let Alfred in. "Oi Alfred, what do you want?"

He grinned sheepishly, and walked into the sitting room. "I wanted to talk to you." I raised one thick eyebrow at Alfred and motioned for him to sit down. "Make it quick."

Alfred took my hands gently in his larger ones, and led me over to the couch. He then sat down nervously, bringing me with him. I growled at him, and tried to pull away, but he was much stronger. "Arthur, please listen to me!" He was pleading by this time, so I just fixed my eyes on him, and nodded. "If I must."

"Ok, I know what I did to you was kinda mean, but I swear I wanna make it up to you!" I stopped him right there out of utter disgust. Where did I go wrong in teaching the lad proper English? "You idiot! It's kind of, and want to. Not kinda and wanna! My god!"

Alfred bit his lip to keep from laughing at my supposed 'stodginess'. "Sorry, Artie. But I really want to make it up to you!"

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "How could you possibly make it up to me, Alfred?" I felt Alfred move up off the couch, and heard some slight rustling coming from what I assumed was his pocket. Then I heard him whisper in the softest voice he had quite possibly ever used. "Arthur, look at me."

I grudgingly lifted my head up, and the rush of déjà vu almost overwhelmed me. There was my Alfred, kneeling before me with a breathtakingly sweet smile. In his hand was a delicate sapphire ring. It was obvious to me that this was a real jewel set in diamonds and white gold. The most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Alfred..." I finally managed to whisper out as I felt all the anger rust out of me in a heartbeat.

He took a deep breath and caught my emerald eyes with his own liquid sapphire orbs. "Arthur Kirkland, when I met you I was only a little kid, but even then I couldn't deny the connection I had to you. As I grew older my feelings morphed into something more important than brotherly love, and I knew I had to make you mine. Now, I'm asking you for the most important thing. Will you marry me?"

The young blonde was so heartbreakingly earnest that I couldn't help myself. I broke down into tears, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Alfred, however took this a rejection, and floundered around for an excuse. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't cry."

I laughed slightly, and hugged him tighter. "Git, I'm crying because I'm so happy." He looked up at me in disbelief. "So is that a yes?"

I gave him a deadpan look. "What do you think? Bloody hell yes!" Its amazing what a few simple words can do. In a matter of seconds, Alfred turned from a floundering mess to the man who had won the lottery. He flashed his megawatt grin, then gently took my hand in his, and slipped the ring into place on my left ring finger.

No longer able to hold it in any longer, I cupped his face between my hands, and brought our lips together. One week was truly too long. Alfred sighed softly into the kiss, and quickly deepened it. We opened our mouths simultaneously as we fought for dominance. Unfortunately, Alfred was always stronger than me, and quickly overtook me.

When I could no longer breathe, I pulled away gasping for air. "How did you know?" I asked him in disbelief. I was quite certain that I had never mentioned that ring in front of Alfred. He smiled softly, and winked. "I saw you looking at the ring one day, so I had it made for you."

Alfred stood up, and sat down on the couch next to me. With a contented sigh I leaned back against his warm chest. "You truly are something else my dear." He smiled at me, and took my left hand in his larger hand, and slipped the delicate sapphire onto my ring finger where it would stay, forever.

Alfred smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you, my Arthur." I blushed, and leaned in to his touch. Never had I felt happier in all my years, and to be honest I had seen quite a few. "As do I, my love."

~~USUK~~

~~Third person~~

Alfred grinned at Arthur and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. The Brit pulled away for air after a moment, and looked his fiancé over approvingly. "So tell me love. Why are you wearing a suit?"

A sheepish smirk adorned the young man's face as he explained. "Well, I was hoping you would accept my proposal, so I made reservations at your favorite restaurant!" Arthur gasped and blushed. "Really? But Alfred, I'm not properly dressed!"

"Babe, ya look amazing!" A raised brow, "Alright, fine. I got you something to wear anyways!" Arthur looked horrified, "Do I even want to know?" Alfred bit his lip, and looked at his feet. "...Well."

Then without waiting for a response from the smaller man, Alfred got up and walked out to his car. Arthur blinked, confused at Alfred' strange behavior but shrugged it off. He had learned to just stop asking questions when it came to the American.

After a moment, Alfred was back with a white garment bag in his hand. Arthur gave his lover a skeptical look, and waited for the dark blonde to reveal what was in said garment bag. "Well, let's see it." Alfred grinned like a kid in the candy store, and slowly opened the bag.

Inside there was a royal blue sleeveless baby doll dress made of a silky runched fabric. "What the bloody fuck is that, you git?" Said git looked nervously at the ceiling, and mumbled, "Your dress..."

"No way in hell am I wearing a dress to my favorite restaurant! Everyone there knows me, and clearly knows I'm not a bleeding woman!" The American burst out laughing at Arthur's negative response to his proposition. "I'm kidding! Here's your outfit." Alfred snickered pulling out another garment bag from behind the first, and opened it to reveal a simple black suit similar to Alfred's own. To complete the look there was a red tie and white button up shirt.

Arthur was speechless for a moment as he looked over the suit. "Alfred, it's perfect! Thank you." The sandy blonde grinned a rare but perfect smile. The kind that never failed to take Alfred's breath away. "You're welcome! Now hurry up, and get dressed."

The Brit nodded, and pulled Alfred in for another kiss. "So, what is the dress really for?" Alfred blinked, but grinned at the interrogation. "...Mattie."

Arthur raised an impressive brow at this, "Alfred F. Jones. Tell me the truth, what is it really for?" Alfred glanced around nervously, and a slow blush creeped over his face. "It was really for you." A death glare, Alfred raised his hands in defense and continued hurriedly. "Not for public! You know...for later..."

Arthur blushed profusely at the heavy implications coming from his lover. "..." This was time to pull out all the stops, Alfred realized suddenly. "But Artie...please?" Arthur was pinned under Alfred's intoxicating blue sapphire gaze, and he had always been helpless to that look. "...fine. Git."

"Yay!" The boisterous American tackled the smaller man to the ground, and started kissing him. Arthur gasped, but returned the kiss happily. After a few moments, Alfred pulled away with a grin. "I love you, Artie." The Brit blushed, and leaned their foreheads together. "As I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: I got this idea when I bought a ring at Walmart that looked like Kate's. I thought it would be funny, but cute.

I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot, and if anyone wants more, maybe I can write their dinner and afterwards. ;) Or I can continue this as a mini chapter story. It would be an excuse to write their wedding... England in a dress? ...hot! Lol jkjk! XD

Thanks for reading! It means a lot! And no I have not forgotten or given up Two Cruel Mistresses. I just gave it a mini break because of school, and this. I will be updating that again asap! *throws confetti*

Kait, thanks for being my amazing editor and helping me with this idea, and naming this. You are truly a lifesaver! *hugs*

I own nothing except America who is totally my husband! ;) *I wish*

~aphfangirl7476 out.


End file.
